Avatar: The Past Air Bender
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Book One of One, Chapter One is the story created by myself about Aang's final quest to past the four tests that Avatar Roku set in place due to Aang's age. The book does take place later on, Aang is now 14, Katara 16, Sokka 17 and Toph 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Title: **_**Book One of One: Chapter One----The Past Air bender**__  
_  
AUTHOR: Heatmizzer

RATING: PG.

DISTRIBUTION: if you're one of the writers of the show. Contact me and we can work out a deal, if your writer on here just please asks me.

DISCLAIMER: Nickelodeon owns it and I love them for that.

FEEDBACK: PWWWWWWWWWWEASE write back what you think.

SUMMARY: What can I say just read the title and you'll get it but read it.

DEDICATION: Me and every, Aang/ Katara fan, to saunter on this Earth.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This would be a fun show to see, so if you like it, write to the show and tell them. I need a J-O-B.

**

* * *

****PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:**

**After the group starts having visions about their futures in this upcoming war, the thoughts begin increase inner battles and questionsm for themselve. **

**-Aang, sees the visions of the four tasks, that he must carry out before stopping the Fire Lord.**

**-Katara, sees the vision of her life with her husband who only appears with a deep voice and laughing.**

**-Sokka, sees the reincarnation of Suki, in the form of Toph, he questions whether his life is to be with Toph.**

**-Toph, sees the death of Sokka at the hands of herself.**

**When a Fire Raid, pushes the heroes towards the Sun she forest, Aang decides to throw off the scent, by taking Toph and heading in one direction and making Katara and Sokka head in the other. **

**After arriving, Aang touches a a stone carving that lays against a tree in the forest. Upon touching it, he is sent into Avatar state, unbeknownst to Toph. This time, Aang is transcended away, almost vanishing except for tracks in the forests...**

"Toph, where's Aang?" Katara asked coming out of the Sun she forest.

"I don't know, he was here and then no moment. I would've stop it but whatever it was caused him to go into Avatar state and after silence the vibrations became light." She replied.

"Oh no." Katara alluded.

"What, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Aang had warned me of these visions that he had been having about four tasks that will have to complete before taking on the Fire Lord. He had said that the first task would be the toughest, that it would show him, the future of what is to come, the future of us all."

"Than maybe he went away to be one and focus on this tasks."

"Or maybe it was this." Toph pointed towards a huge stone that lay against a tree. As the three peered over, they noticed the engravings. The stone was a carved into a circle and half of the circle was missing, broken.

"Can you decipher the engravings?" Sokka asked Katara.

"I'm afraid, that I can't. I wasn't well verse in the language."

"Move over." Toph called out, she then made her way over and felt the stone immediately she fell weak.

"Toph." Sokka called out catching her in his arms. Suddenly Toph, lay there silent as if she had…

"She's o-k, she's breathing." Sokka announced checking her pulse.

"Good, she doesn't-"

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" she said as the sound of lightning ripped through the forest. Katara than noticed Aang's footprints into the forests. "Sokka, I need you to get Toph to the cave, keep her warm, watch over her. I'm going for help."

"Not on your life, Ka-"

"Look, it's me and you, you saved me when I had that fever besides I've been having these visions as well, it's time that I followed mine." She continued determined and head strong, as Sokka looked at his sister, a strange feeling overcame him. She needed to go this, she was destined to do this and he couldn't stop her, he too had seen a vision and right now, it was gnawing at his stomach.

"Here." He said taking his necklace off that his Father had left him. "Give me your necklace." He continued, Katara began to undo hers as she handed it to him, he handed his to hers. "If you fall in trouble, blow the whistle, I will get Toph and Appa and flew to Sing Wei."

"Yes, Sokka…and Sokka"

"Yes, Katara."

"I love you."

"Ah, warriors aren't mushy." He replied as Katara bent down, she kissed Toph's forehead.

"Get well, my sister." And with that the rain began to poor and Katara faded into the distance. Sokka found himself staring at the half circle, he then looked down at Toph and lifted her body up in his arms, and he walked away.

(Please continue)


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Title: **_**Book One of One: Chapter Two----The Past Air bender**__  
_  
AUTHOR: Heatmizzer 

**PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:**

**Katara, has continued through the huge forest of Sun She by foot feeling Aang's vibrations. When she finds Aang, he is in Avatar state against a tree; above him is a picture of Ying craved in the tree. Immediately, she comes near him and sits near him.**

**As Zuko, makes plans to overturn, Azula's plan to over throw her own Father, a thread in his past is revealed that will certainly change his plan forever.**

**Over on the other side of the forest, Sokka remains near Toph as the rain pours down, he begins to break down his vision…to Momo and Appa of course…**

"You know, I never thought that I'd be here, helpless. I am a leader, a warrior; I would make sure that the southern water tribe would be there at the end of war. That it would continue…now I keep asking myself why? WHY?" Sokka let out in a scream. "I have served my people well, I have helped Aang greatly and now you take Toph away. I should be laying there, not her, she is needed. It's people with out power that should suffer, Aang will over throw the Fire Lord, and Katara will be at his side and on the other side, you Toph. I saw it…you hear me Toph. I saw you there…I saw you up and about, so now it's your turn, your turn to get up. Please." Sokka continued laying his face against Toph's bust. "I can't lose you, not now."

"And you won't Sokka…" a voice continued.

"Avatar Roku? AVATAR ROKU? I'm asking you now, is this a test? What am I suppose to do? How do I get back? Show yourself?" Aang called out walking among a dessert. "SHOW YOURSELF?" suddenly Avatar Roku appeared.

"Aang, you called."

"Yes, I'm not usually up for just falling into avatar state and not being able to go back."

"You do not control the state of Avatar, you are a vessel."

"I am Aang, and I just happen to be Avatar."

"You are the avatar who just happens to be Aang."

"Well, who says so…I never asked to be, I saw the vision, I know what happens."

"It's the path that an avatar must take, a season."

"Then why must I choose to die? You never said that in order to restore peace, my life ends."

"Aang, it is the path of an avatar. You have known so…"

"Yes, but I never was made aware of the fact that I would die."

"You are right."

"I am."

"Yes, therefore, I shall give you the life you have wanted. You shall have a day to live free and as soon as the sun set on the eyes of Yin Shun and the right side is restored. You will have made a decision."

"What?" Aang continued. Suddenly, he awoke to find Katara lying against his chest. "Katara?" he whispered, suddenly Katara awoke and grinned.

"Aang." She whispered back, he then kissed her.

"Uncle, is this true?" Zuko replied.

"I will not be apart of this, Zuko."

"Than Uncle, again you have disgraced me? Again you have chosen the wrong side? The side of my sister."

"I have not-"

"If you will not confirmed than I am to believe that it is true and that my great grandfather's death and my Father's promotion was the doings of my sister."

"I will not have any part, you are not your sister, but if you are to use this information to rise against your sister and Father…than your fate is worst, and by the hands of the avatar." Uncle continued. As Zuko, clinched his fists, he cleared his throat and headed towards the exit. He stopped right before the door and turned towards his once powerful Uncle, his mentor, his teacher, now the pathetic ness his sister had always pegged him as.

"Then you're nothing to me." Zuko said walking out, as Iroh fell against the wall, he had tears in his eyes. Again he would lose a son, again he would have to morn and again would he be without a family or would he. Immediately Iroh headed out of the flat, he and Zuko had lived in for a year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Title: **_**Book One of One: Chapter Three----The Past Air bender**__  
_  
AUTHOR: Heatmizzer 

**PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:**

**Aang, has just awoke from Avatar state to find himself older and with Katara, as emotions overwhelm him, he kisses her. What surprises him even more is that she kisses him back? Is this a dream? Or is it real?**

**As Azula and her two minions head through the city of Wang Shu, Azula finds herself conflicted when a town crazy speaks fortunes for them. Are they to believe their fates?**

**As Sokka continues to watch over Toph, a visitor from his past presents herself.**

"So is that everything?" Azula asked.

"Yes, my Princess. We have taken in forty water benders and fifty earth benders." Mai replied. Azula eyes then fell upon an old man picking old blacken sacs from different places down the corridor of the little town.

"And what about him?"

"He's an idiot." She continued, when suddenly the man can towards them.

"Death will come to all, the avatar will leave again and no longer will you exists. No longer will you exists." He continued pointing to Azula; she began to become angry when-" Change your ways, and you will not leave here without him." He called out to Mai, who pushed him as Ty Lee placed her foot out. He tripped and landed against the way. "It is to come, it is to come." He repeated as they continued out of the fire burned town.

"Aang, is that you?"

"Yes, Katara, it is I."

"Good. You do know that is time for us to awake."

"I know, but I prefer this."

"Me too."

"The academy awaits us."

"Academy?" Aang repeated with his eyes closed.

"Yes, you have to teach the young boys more air bending and no tricks. You promised." Katara said standing up gently. It was then Aang noticed Katara's belly sticking out.

"Wow, Katara, your"

"Well, is someone beginning to have fears."

"No, it's just, is that-"

"Aang, our son or daughter is just fine, but you aren't."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are late to the Academy and as head Master, you must be there. Sokka is awaiting you with Toph."

"Yes." Aang said jumping out of the bed. He then grabbed his robe and took a look in the mirror. Immediately, he noticed a blond goatee, he smiled and grabbed his staff. As he grabbed the staff he noticed the weird glance Katara gave him.

"What?"

"That's the first time, you've grabbed your staff in a long time."

"Is that bad?"

"No, but it reminds of old times."

"Well, I will see you when I get back." Aang continued he then walked out of the room. Then he came running back in, quickly grabbing Katara into another kiss. As she finally left, a smile fell over her face.

"Suki?" Sokka called out.

"Yes, I am here, I am here to grant you your wish."

"My wish?"

"Sokka, your feelings are evident for Toph, you look at her in more than one way. So you will now and not ever lose her. However to save her, you must befriend one who can't befriend."

"What?" Sokka questioned. Suddenly, Momo ran over frighten as Sokka notices a big shadow in the entrance of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avatar: The Last Air bender**

**Title: **_**Book One of One: Chapter Four----The Past Air bender**__  
_  
AUTHOR: Heatmizzer

**PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:**

**Sokki is angered when Uncle Iroh appears in the cave; he is quick to fight him.**

**Aang realizes his dreams have come true with the Four Elements Academy.**

**Zuko walks into a town to find fire nation warriors terrorizing the lands, when they try to attack him, he switches up.**

"The fire nation will triumph." One scruffy looking fire warrior yelled as he sent a ball of fire out towards a building, it was the general consensus throughout the warriors who continued to bully the village of Won Fei.

"You will bow down to Fire Lord Ozai." Another one called out. As his hands began to set up for an attack, his body blew back. Immediately causing the others to stop, as they stopped the villagers flew out of site. "Who attacks the fire nation?" the lead warrior proclaimed.

"I Do." A voice said from the out of the smoke, immediately, the warriors noticed Zuko.

Immediately, Sokki came running towards the object.

"You did this." He proclaimed in motion, as he reached the shadow, he flew back landing against the cave wall.

"We will not fight, I will not fight you."

"Why, it hasn't stopped Zuko before." Sokki added. "You set this up, you caused Aang to disappear and you…Toph." As Uncle Iroh looked over he noticed the young woman lying on a flat with a blanket over her.

"What has happened?"

"It doesn't concern…"immediately Suki's voice flashed in Sokki's head. "Azula and the fire nation crew bombarded us, so Aang split us up. We were to meet right here, when Katara and I finally reached the meeting point, Aang was gone and Toph was here. Toph assumed it was the half circle rock that lies against that tree out there, she felt a vibe. She touched it and…

"Oh no."

"Your late, Air Boy." An older Toph called out as Aang stopped, he noticed little boys and girls earth bending before him.

"Aang?" a boy called out as a huge rock came flying towards him, immediately Aang countered attacked leading to a huge cheer from all of the kids.

"I thought Katara said no tricks." Sokki added, Aang noticed his beard and how much he had grown, he was thicker and taller.

"She did." Aang replied. "So no more, students."

"Aw man." The group tore into.

"Yes, besides you need to work on your exercises." Toph called out. Suddenly, Aang noticed in the corner, Azula bending fire.

"Princess Azula? You all get back." He called out.

(please continue)


End file.
